everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marissa Stahlbaum/School Life/Home Life
School Life Class-ic Schedule 1 Marissa doesn't really know why she is in this class, all she does is scare mice away! 2 Marissa hates this class, as Headmaster Grimm put her in it just because she threw a chair out a window. The second story window to be exact. It also toke away her sleep-in free period. Marissa earns an FPA of 3.99, earning an A in all subjects except an A- in Grimmnastics, as she does not enjoy the class but strives her best to work through it. Marissa's parents believe if she gets all A's, no matter the mark beside it, she deserves whatever she wants and gets her allowance. This strives Marissa to do better in Grimmnastics. Marissa, as you can see, is a fairly busy girl. She's loaded on academic courses and clubs after school. On Mondays and Wednesdays she works as the hair stylist for The Musically Ever Afters. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she has Royal Student Council and works as the Treasury, as one of the top Royalty in the mathematics department. On Fridays she takes violin lessons with Professor Pied-Piper and his daughter, Melody helping her. Dorm Room Marissa's dorm room is on the left side, with a color scheme of pink, blue and white. The hallway leading into her side of the room has a whiteboard calendar that has her monthly calendar and a cork board with pictures and reminders. Marissa also keeps photos in frames in here as well. Once you enter the dorm and turn to the left, you see Marissa's side. The first thing you notice is her bed. Marissa's bed has a pink lace comforter decorated by blue throw pillows and a pink canopy. On the right side of her bed, next to the window, is her vanity. It holds her makeup organizer, her makeup mirror, and her jewelry. Right next to her vanity is her armoire. TBA Daily Routine 6:08 A.M. - Wakey wakey! 'This is the ''exact moment my alarm goes off. Well, what is my alarm you ask? Why, it's a Sugar Plum Fairy doll! Anyways, now is the time where I check '''social media, hext my friends a "good morning", light a Christmas wreath-scented candle, and get some hot chocolate from the castleteria as nobody is there yet. 6:15 A.M. ''- Once I get out of bed, I grab my MirrorPad and '''quickly type up an agenda for that' day. Once I finish that, I turn on my favorite song '''(Oops, I Charmed You Again <3) '''and listen to that while getting ready. 6:30 A.M. - This is when I head to the bathroom to shower! I first shampoo, using my favorite from back home. I then use a conditioner (also from back home) and put on a hair mask. I leave that in while I exfoliate and follow up with body wash. I then wash everything off and finally I wash my face. I then get out of the shower and put on my body lotion, being from a winter tale means I have dry skin, always. I then put on my perfume and do my skincare and makeup while my hair is drying. For my morning skincare I use cleanser, moisturizer, and eye treatment. Then my daily makeup routine consists of primer, foundation, concealer, powder, brow penciling, brow gel, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, bronzer, and red lips (it’s my signature touch!). I then let my hair down and brush through it. I then apply heat protectantand brush through my hair again. Then I blow dry, simple. You knew that was coming though, didn’t you? I then pull my hair up into my middle ponytail and curl it, tying the translucent creamish-pink ribbon in my hair and hair spraying it. 7:10 A.M. (yes it takes me that long, don’t judge me!) – I then pick out my clothes (Note from Rose: You want to see what she’s wearing? Check out her Wave 2 outfit in the outfit’s table because her signature sucks) and put them on. 7:20 A.M. ''– I then '''pack my backpack' and head down to breakfast, stopping by my locker '''to put my hextbooks and journals in. I then '''head to the castleteria. 7:50 A.M. – ''School unofficially begins as '''I head to throneroom'. My throneroom teacher (Mrs. Queen, ugh!) takes attendance and learn some of the school news and we get to get homework done that we didn’t get to finish last night so that’s awesome. 8:00 A.M. – After throneroom let’s out, '''I head to my first period '''and on the way '''I stop at my locker '''to grab my hextbooks and journals. 3:00 P.M. – 'I head to throneroom' for attendance and write everything down in the homework agendas the school provides us. 3:10 P.M. – ''After throneroom let’s out (again) '''I then head to Study Ball',' '''which is mandatory for all the school ''3:45 P.M. – ''After Study Ball I then have my '''club’s period'. On Mondays and Wednesdays I have Musically Ever After’s, which is the school band (Not the marching band, lame!). I’m the current hair stylist for them. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Royal Student Council, which I’m the treasury for. Finally on Fridays I have Violin lessons with Professor Pied Piper with the help of Melody Piper. 5:00 P.M. – ''After club period I then '''head back to my dorm and take off my shoes and backpack'. I then head to my bed to have my “me” time before starting homework. 5:30 P.M. – ''I '''start my homework' for that day and look at my homework agenda while checking off my homework as I finish it. A typical day, let’s say Wednesday, usually includes practicing combat for Hero Training, solving quadratic equations that are found in my Crownculus hextbook and solving them in the matching journal, writing an essay on what traits make a perfect princess for Princessology, learning a new spell in our Magicology hextbooks, jogging around campus four times (which makes around four miles) for Grimmnastics extra credit (which I always do after homework), and an essay on how to handle a curse upon your kingdom for Kingdom Management. 7:00 P.M. – I then put on my athletic clothes (A light pink sports bra, a white translucent athletic top that’s open in the back, navy blue yoga pants, and hot pink running shoes with white laces) and '''head out to do my nightly jog '''which earns me extra credit in Grimmnastics as I mentioned above. 7:30 P.M. –'' I arrive back at my dorm and '''shower' once again, only for a rinse and not using any of my products that I use in the morning. I then get dressed in my pajamas (Note from Rose: Getting Fairest in the outfit’s table!) and take off my makeup using makeup wipes and wash my face using cleanser, a face mask, eye treatment, lip balm and lotion. After I wash my face I then brush my teeth. 9:30 ''P.M. (Yes it takes me this long, I don’t want acne!) ''– ''I then '''get into bed and check social media '''until I get sleepy. ''10:00 P.M. – ''Once I get sleepy, I then '''head to sleep'. Not much to say here Repeat Category:Subpages Category:Rose's Subpages